Essa é a Regra
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Resposta ao Torneio de Fanfics de chocolate.strawberrie.luv.san. ShinoSaku Depois de um simples encontro na rua os dois não mais conseguem se esquecer.


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence! Porém... Como eu já disse... Eu tenho um planoo! E tá quase prontoo! uahauhauah

**Essa é a regra**

Uma jovem de cabelos rosados e olhos verde esmeralda andava distraída pelas ruas de Konoha. Era Haruno Sakura. A aprendiz da Quinta Hokage, Tsunade.

A garota estava indo do hospital para a casa. Estava cansada, havia feito algumas cirurgias naquela tarde e havia voltado tarde de uma missão na noite anterior.

Por estar no mundo da lua, a garota não viu que havia mais alguém andando na calçada e esse alguém estava vindo na sua direção e parecia não tê-la visto também e, então, os dois acabaram batendo um no outro, mas antes que a médica-nin fosse de encontro ao chão ela sentiu braços fortes a abraçando, braços esses que mais tarde ela percebeu serem de Aburame Shino.

Sakura pode ver, agora que estava próxima dele, o quanto o garoto era bonito. Seus óculos escuros haviam caído, revelando olhos cor de mel, que imediatamente a encantaram. Seu rosto tinha belos traços, que ela nunca notara, afinal, o ninja usava aquelas roupas e os óculos, escondendo o corpo e o rosto.

- Gomenasai. - disse ele soltando-a do abraço e pegando os óculos escuros do chão. - Eu estava distraído.

- Tudo bem. Não foi sua culpa. Foi minha, eu que estava distraída. - disse a garota sorrindo levemente.

- Certo. - e dizendo isso continuou o caminho que estava fazendo antes, deixando para trás uma Haruno furiosa por ter sido ignorada.

------

Sakura ainda estava muito irritada quando chegou em casa e foi direto para o quarto se despir e ir para o banho, tentar espantar aquela súbita irritação, a qual ela nem ao menos sabia o porque de vir em tamanha quantidade. Mas ela queria espantar, também, a imagem daqueles belos olhos cor de mel.

------

Já Shino apenas voltou para casa naquele dia como se fosse um dia qualquer, sem irritação, porém sem esquecer os hipnotizantes olhos verdes da garota de cabelos róseos.

No dia seguinte, Sakura acordou mais cansada que no dia anterior, pois havia dormido muito mal aquela noite, sonhos que envolviam os "malditos" olhos cor de mel a "assombraram" a noite inteira.

'Kuso! O que está acontecendo?? Porque eu não consigo esquecer aqueles olhos? Aquele rosto... Aqueles braços fortes... Aiii! Pára de pensar nisso, Sakura! Você tem que trabalhar!' E não conseguindo esquecer isso tudo ela foi para o hospital.

------

Shino tinha uma missão bem cedo naquela manhã. Recuperar alguns pergaminhos de jutsus secretos que haviam sido roubados.

Para achar, lutar e acabar com os nuke-nins e depois ainda voltar para Konoha, ele e o grupo que liderava levaram a manhã inteira e parte da tarde.

Mas o que realmente incomodava o controlador de insetos era o fato de que ainda não conseguira esquecer os benditos olhos verde esmeralda.

'Por Kami-sama! Essa garota por acaso gravou a imagem dos olhos dela na minha mente com ferro quente?? Não consigo esquecê-los... Se bem que não são só os olhos que eu não esqueço... O corpo pequeno e delicado que eu senti quando a abracei... PÁRA! Shino... Como é que você não consegue esquecer uma garota? É _só_ uma garota..." E com esses pensamentos ele se dirigia para o prédio onde a Hogake ficava, para dar os relatórios.

------

Sakura saiu apressada do hospital e foi na direção do prédio onde a Hokage se encontrava. 'Não sei se eu consigo lidar com aquele paciente sozinha... O quadro dele é muito complicado... Preciso da ajuda da Hokage-sama para...' Antes de completar a frase em pensamento, Sakura avistou Shino ao longe, tomando a mesma direção que ela.

Passaram-se alguns segundos em que eles caminhavam rapidamente trocando alguns olhares. Sakura queria ver novamente aqueles olhos maravilhosos dele. Shino tinha o mesmo anseio. E então os dois ficaram lado a lado para passar pela porta.

- Konnichiwa! - cumprimentou ela timidamente.

- Olá. - responde ele simplesmente, finalmente olhando nos olhos dela.

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo, mas imediatamente lembraram-se de suas funções. Ele como ninja e ela como médica.

- Ahn... E-eu t-tenho que i-ir. - disse Sakura, que estava vermelha e muito nervosa, quebrando o contado visual, mesmo que ela não conseguisse ver muito bem os olhos dele por baixo dos óculos.

- Espera! - disse Shino segurando o braço dela, fazendo-a ficar de frente para ele novamente.

Então ele tirou os óculos e olhou-a nos olhos novamente. Agora via muito melhor o verde que havia ficado na sua mente o dia inteiro.

Sakura sentia que não conseguia mexer um músculo e tinha certeza que se ele não estivesse segurando-a pelo braço ela já teria caído sentada no chão, provavelmente em estado de profundo choque.

Seus rostos começaram a se aproximar, mas foram interrompidos por uma voz que pedia licença, já que eles estavam bem na porta do prédio, impedindo a entrada de qualquer um. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente e cada um tomou seu caminho, que, por mera coincidência, era o mesmo.

Eles resolveram os assuntos que tinham com a Hokage e depois foram embora.

------

Sakura passou o resto do dia no hospital, dia esse que ela sabia que fora pior ainda do que o outro resto antes de encontrar Shino. Antes ela não conseguia esquecer os olhos dele, agora não esquecia seu cheiro cítrico e o quase beijo dos dois.

------

Shino sentia que estava ficando louco, os olhos dela eram belos, mas o cheiro era incrível. O perfume de cerejeira o embriagava e ele ficava sem controle de si mesmo quando o sentia. Tanto que ao perder o controle aquela tarde ele quase a beijara.

'Será que...? Não... É impossível... Eu não posso estar... Ou será que estou...?' E pensando nisso ele saiu do conforto de sua casa para a fria noite estrelada de Konoha.

------

'Apaixonada? Impossível. Isso não pode acontecer de um dia pro outro! Ontem mesmo eu amava o Sasuke-kun! Hoje eu já não tenho certeza... Será que eu amo _ele_??'

A Haruno estava confusa. Então colocou um casaco para se proteger do vento frio que ela sabia existir aquela noite e saiu de casa para andar um pouco. Para esfriar a cabeça. Para por seus pensamentos e sentimentos no lugar.

------

O garoto andava pela calçada. Estava na rua da casa de Sakura. O porquê de estar ali? Nem ele sabia. Seu olhar estava tão perdido no nada a sua frente que ele não viu nem ouviu uma porta bater perto de onde estava e revelar uma garota de cabelos cor de rosa, que também não o viu e ao andar pela calçada trombou com ele.

A mesma cena da noite anterior se repetiu naquele lugar. Só que com uma pequena, porém importante, diferença. Um beijo. Depois de Shino abraçar Sakura e depois também de seus óculos caírem e revelarem seus olhos cor de mel, que naquele instante fitavam intensamente os olhos verdes da Haruno, eles se beijaram.

Algum tempo depois os dois a procura de ar, interromperam o apaixonado beijo.

- Como pode? Como posso amar você assim? De repente? - perguntou ela.

- Essa é a regra, minha flor de cerejeira. A regra do amor. Ele não tem hora nem lugar. - disse ele beijando-a novamente.

* * *

Nami: Bom como já diz no summary essa fic é pro Torneio!! Que eu espero ficar em uma das cinco primeiraaaas...uahauahuah 

Sasuke: Tenho que admitir que tenho que concordar com ela, mesmo que no prêmio ela tenha pedido o Itachi... ¬¬' Me sinto excluido... u.u' Até parece que ela não me ama mais... Ninguem me ama... nem o meu irmão... Aliás... Ele não ama ninguém... TT.TT O mundo é lindo, mas pe triste...

Nami: --Ignorando o ataque emo do Sasuke-- Lembrei agora do ataque emo do meu irmão... O.o Mas... Bom... deixem rewiws, ok? Beijos!!

Sasuke--Emo--: Deixem reviews pra mim, ok? Acho que começar a frequentar um psicólogo... Ninguem me ama... TT.TT

PS: Nada contra emos, ok?? Eu conheço emos e acho eles muito legais... Isso aê em cima... é só zoação com o Sasuke... uahauahuah


End file.
